


The Librarians: Christmas Spirit

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Tag, Evlynn, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3025340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve Baird has to spread hope around the world and when she does, she finds Flynn Carsen. Evlynn. Takes place during episode 1x04 (and Santa's midnight run). One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Christmas Spirit

**Christmas Spirit**

By Alasse Fefalas

She was all around the world, all at once. It shouldn't have been a surprise to have seen him. He was, after all, somewhere still on the planet.

Once again, Flynn Carsen was in a sword fight. This time against a man, cloaked top to bottom in metallic armour, reminding her of one of the medieval knights. She didn't know why they were battling (probably over another artifact) but she could see he was starting to falter. All she needed to do was put a hand on his shoulder to spread the Hope, just as she did everyone else. Instead, when he was cornered against a wall, his sword blocking the knight's swing, she leaned in close and kissed him on the cheek.

A faint golden glow surrounded Flynn as he pushed the knight back, dropping his opponent to the ground. A hand flew to his cheek where she had kissed him and he looked around him, searching for the source. "Eve?"

"Hi, Flynn," she said, smiling. She knew he couldn't hear her.

Flynn laughed and looked towards her direction, as if he had heard her greeting. "So you're the Christmas spirit for this year, huh? What happened to Santa?"

Maybe he could hear her, she thought. He was The Librarian after all. "He's been poisoned." 

Flynn turned to another direction. Or maybe he's just talking to himself again, Eve mused.

"Promise me you'll come back safe, Guardian. A mortal doing an immortal's job is very dangerous."

"I know and I will." Eve felt a pull in her chest and she knew her time was up. She had splintered and now the pieces had to rejoin each other. "Stay alive, Librarian."

Flynn looked directly at her and smiled. "Take care, Eve. Happy birthday."

So the sneak could see her, she thought to herself. Eve felt a very strong and painful pull on her chest and suddenly she was in the service station again. Her legs gave way under her momentarily and her head throbbed fiercely.

"You okay, Eve?" Jones asked.

The use of her name brought her back to reality. "Call me that one more time, they'll be picking pieces of you off an ice plough for a year," she replied softly.

"She's okay," Jones chuckled.

* * *

"Too bad you didn't make a Christmas wish, Colonel. Would've come true too!" chirped Cassandra.

Eve smiled to herself and started to hum joyfully. She did make a wish, she just didn't tell anyone. Some how, Nick (still not calling him Santa) still managed to make it come true: she managed to see The Librarian for Christmas.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: Sorry for the bad fic/English grammar. Been so long since I wrote a fic but I just needed to write something shippy for them. We need more Evlynn fics!!


End file.
